The present invention relates to a polyarylene sulfide (PAS) resin composition having improved adhesion and a process for the preparation of the same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a polyarylene sulfide resin composition which has excellent adhesion to an adhesive and is prepared by blending a polyarylene sulfide resin with a compound having a carbon-carbon double bond and an epoxy group in its molecule and, if necessary, a radical initiator and a filler.
Recently thermoplastic resins which have high heat resistance and chemical resistance and excellent flame retardance have been demanded as the materials of construction for components of electrical or electronic appliances, automobile parts, chemical instruments or for other functional parts.
A polyarylene sulfide resin represented by polyphenylene sulfide is one of the resins satisfying this demand. Inasmuch as polyarylene sulfide is inexpensive relative to the physical properties thereof, the demand for polyarylene sulfide resin has increased.
Although polyarylene sulfide resin has excellent chemical resistance, heat resistance, flame retardance and mechanical strengths, it has a disadvantage of having poor adhesion to an adhesive or a coating, so that an article constituted of moldings of polyarylene sulfide resin adhesive-bonded to each other is liable to separation of the moldings from each other or that an applied coating to a molded article of the polyarylene sulfide resin is liable to peel off. Accordingly, the application of polyarylene sulfide resin to fields requiring such laminated or coated resin is limited. Although the addition of a PAS compatible hydrophilic graft or block copolymer to a polyarylene sulfide resin has been proposed as a means for improving the adhesion of a coating or the like to a molded article of the PAS resin (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 200166/1986), adhesion is still insufficient, so that a further improvement in adhesion is needed.